Dont judge a boy by his cover
by kandykane999
Summary: 3 very familier boys show up at the powerpuff girls school and the rowdyruff boys are alive again what if the girls fall in love with two guys. this is my first fanfic. im not really good at descriptions


Me:Hi its my 1st fan fic I hope you like it

butch: I think its boring!

me: SHUT UP!

boomer: im scared!

brick: wimp..

butch: at least it says im hot

me: umm actually you said that

butch: im not that conceited

buttercup:uh yes yes you are

me:SHUT UP

blossom:nothing in this story...

bubbles:.. belongs to kandykane999 enjoy

chappie 1: the boys are back

boomer POV

I open my eyes and blink a lot I sit up and look around what but I thought I... exploded I hear a scream maybe that was butch? I don't know butch comes up to me running yelling were alive wahoooo! so it was butch. brick then comes up and helps me up then smacks me on the head "ow what was that for" I say "it was your fault we were dead in the first place" "no it wasn't" I say he just shrugs butch was now standing in front of a mirror and said "im still as hot as ever I can understand why buttercup kissed me" hes so conceited I sigh were are we anyway? I say lets just go butch says and walks off brick runs ahead because hes the "leader" and I stay behind then I bump into a blonde girl that's me clumsy boomer she screams at a octopus that skitted away from her hands she says no octi and she crawls away I stand up and brush myself of as I stand up butch yells "BOOMER GET OVER HERE" the girl jumps up and turns around and asks if my name is boomer umm ya I say then I run to my bros who's that says butch I don't know I bumped into her wait a voice says a high pitched voice I turn around its that girl she looks kind of scared two girls run up a red head like bricks and a raven haired girl who looks kind of like butch. "who are you guys?" the red head says pointing first at brick then butch then me "they call me brick yo im boomer and im butch" they looked shocked like they've seen a ghost the blonde studers and says b-b-but y-y-your... d-dead! ..

Bubbles POV

I stood there wide eyed while they looked calm as ever butch said "ya so?" buttercup screamed "the thing is THAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" "who are you anyways?" brick asked im blossom im bubbles and im buttercup then they backed away and said ehhhhh then butch says if your buttercup then lets fight "no problem" my sister says "why couldn't just stay dead" blossom says "because we didn't want to" brick says "but I thought we didn't mean to relive" boomer says brick then smacks him on the head to which he responds ow "don't pull my hair" "you don't pull my hair" "ow" "ugh" that was butch and buttercup fighting in the background I was hiding behind blossom while blossom and brick where arguing boomer looked over blossoms shoulder at me I just moved to the other side I was scared that he might attack me then brick reaches for butch's collar and drags him away and waves and they walk away I stop hiding behind blossom when they weren't in sight "ill get that idiot next time" buttercup says angrily blossom then looks at her watch and yells really loud where going to be late for school and we run so we wouldn't be late

Buttercup's POV

I really don't like that guy I think as I run to school when we get there the bell rings "safe" the class yells "sit down kids" the teacher says I sit behind bubbles who sits behind blossom there is one seat next to each of us "tomorrow we will be having three new students and I want three of you to show them around" the teacher says "I want bubbles buttercup and blossom to do that" she says. "huh" me and blossom say bubbles says OK she loves showing around new kids

after school we where going home when three boys stopped us it was Dexter, Danny, Mac and. I'm pretty sure Dexter likes blossom and Mac likes bubbles im not sure about Danny he always stares at me "are you girls going to the dance next week?" Dexter asks "we don't really know right know" blossom says as she blushes "probably" bubbles says I just say whatever. Dexter says well if you guys go-" he was cut off by a voice yelling "give me my hat" "nope" GIVE IT" "NO" "you guys your gonna-" two people fall out of a tree "fall" the voice continues then the voice laughs ugh it was the rowdyruff boys again. brick snatches his hat back from butch then a branch snaps and boomer falls out the tree too " karma" butch whispers bubbles then hides behind blossom again whats with her? "oh its you guys again" "ya like you weren't spying on us" "we weren't we just happened to be minding our own business in that tree" "ya right" "im serious" that was blossom and brick arguing "hey butterbutt" butch says "don't call me BUTTERBUTT"i screamed "oh im so scared "you should be" and with that me and butch start fighting "hey you stop bothering blossom" Dexter says "why should I" brick says "well because...just because"Dexter says back "oh pinky you got a boyfriend im surprised how did you manage to do that?" "what me and Dexter aren't dating wait why you little" blossom says "oh oh this is my cue to go" then he grabs butch by the collar again "NEXT TIME IM NOT GOING EASY ON YOU BUTTER!" he yells at me "gr will he ever stop calling me butter!" "looks like somebody likes you blossom says "ya right im pissed at him" I say "he likes you?" Danny asks "no way" I say to him "well as I was saying before we got interrupted..." says Dexter "we were wondering..."says Mac "if you would go to the dance with us"finishes Danny "WHAT" we all say "is that a yes or no?" says Dexter "YES" screams blossom "um Ill think about it" says bubbles "maybe whatever.."i say "great see you tomorrow " and they leave blossom is blushing and over joyed bubbles is looking at the floor and im standing there confused

Butch's POV

"GRR" I say "calm down butch" brick says "i was so close to beating her up it was your fault boomer" I say "ME what did I do?" boomer says I just shrug then we heard a yell that said "YES" weird lets get home and get ready for tomorrow its our first day of school anyways...

buttercup's POV

when we get to class im not so exited I don't like showing new kids around I think they should find out there way by themselves but we had to three boys came in they looked familiar.. whatever one of them has dark brown hair very light brown eyes and he always tapped his head and then he would look disappointed the other on had blonde hair and piercing blue clear eyes he always looked around at everything the last one had black shaggy hair and forest green eyes the brown haired one wore a red sweatshirt with lines on the sleeves and a black R and red baggyish jeans the blonde one had a light blue sweatshirt with checkers and big black R and dark blue jeans the last one had a dark green sweatshirt with a skull and a black R and black baggy jeans with chains. "These are the new students " "im Kogure" says the brown haired one "im Hiro" says the blonde "im Kyo" the black haired guy says all the girl in the class except me bubbles and blossom had hearts in there eyes the boys started whispering I used my super hearing to hear what they were saying "well what are we gonna do know?" Hiro says "ya whats the plan?" says Kyo "there is no plan" says Kogure "what!" Kyo and Hiro say "we will just have fun!" "k" they say "boys sit next to blossom bubbles and buttercup they will show u around the school at lunch" says "l-l- lunch why lunch!" blossom whines "blossom" whispers bubbles "fine" she answers Kogure sits next to blossom Hiro sits next to bubbles Kyo hesitates flinches then mad looking sits next to me "whats your problem I whisper to him "what do you mean" he snaps at me "gosh.." I answer and leave him alone out of the corner of my eye I see him staring at me when I turn around he quickly turns away then the bell rings for lunch...

Bubbles POV

when Hiro sat next to me I quickly greeted him "Hi Hiro im bubbles" "I say cheerfully" when he turns at me I think he looks mean with his piercing eyes but he smiles "nice to umm meet you" he says "are those guys you friend?" I ask "there my brothers." he answers im startled "but you look nothing alike" I say "you and your sisters look nothing alike" he says 'your right" I say smiling he started blushing and turns away then the bell rang we were packing our stuff for lunch when Mac came by "hey bubbles" he says while pushing Hiro down "hey!" Hiro says his piercing eyes glared at Mac madly Mac ignores him and says "so bubbles wanna have lunch together?" "im sorry" I say "I have to show Hiro around remember" "I don't see him lets go" Mac says by then Hiro is standing up looking really mad he clears his throat and mac looks over at him "hey you don't mind if bubbles eats lunch with me right?" Hiro is looking like he wants to kill him now Kyo then walks by stops looks at Hiro and then looks scared "shoot did you get him mad!" Kyo asks "I don't see why hes mad" mac says I look at Hiro his eyes get red but then Kyo pours water over him and Hiro starts to blink he looks confused "what happened?" he asks"im sorry mac I have to show Hiro around and him to the nurses office to dry up' I tell mac "hey im all wet" Hiro says "come on Hiro" I say to him

Butch's POV  
>why did butterbutt have to be the one to show me around I think while I glare at butter "hey butterbutt were are we going?" I ask then I realize<p>

I called her the nickname I call her (not Kyo) "STUPID" I scream at myself she stares at me madly "what did you say!" she yells "n-n-nothing"i say (thinking) phew I guess that didn't blow my cover(thinking) "so were are we going?" I say again "we-" she starts to say but then some kid with green eyes ran up "buttercup were are you going the lunch room is the other way why don't you go with me?" he asks buttercup then grabs my hand and says "don't you remember Danny I have to show around the new kid" Danny frowns and says "so he matters more then me?" "umm well no but but.. Ms. Keane said I have to him show around or I get points of my grade and I cant afford another bad grade I would be in big trouble with my dad" buttercup responds Danny looks like he isn't satisfied but then he says "fine see you later" and walks away. We walk a bit more when I realize she is still holding my hand "h-hey b-buttercup" I say blushing "ya?" she asks "m-my hand" I answer she looks down and quickly releases my hand "s-s-sorry" she says. i change"so what was that all about?" " oh well he thinks he is my boyfriend and that im going to the dance with him but I really don't like him" she says "then why don't you tell him?" I ask " I don't want to hurt his feeling" she says "oh" I say "were here buttercup says "the gym."

me: yay first chapter done

butch:still boring

me:*glare* I have two swords and I don't know how to use them

butch: gulp

boomer:yay hit butch

brick: i have to agree with boomer HIT HIM

buttercup: hahaha

butch:butterbutt help me

buttercup: what was that

bubbles and blossom: that's all for today see you next chapter


End file.
